instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
About the Institute
History El Instituto Latino de Magia was founded by Brazilian Pure-Blood, Alejandro Velez in mid 1573 for young latino(a) wizards and witches. He found it unbelievable how there was Magic Schools for practically every place except South/Central America and The Caribbean. At first, Alejandro accepted only half-bloods and pure-bloods, believing muggleborns had stolen their magic, so only a little less than a hundred students attended the school at first. He made the two first houses, Tosco and Crepare. Crepare was for half-bloods, while Tosco was for pure-bloods. Alejandro then decided to make the school mascot, a talking kangaroo named Luis. Unfortunately, he used the wrong potion ingredients, which ended up injuring him greatly, but creating a talking immortal kangaroo to serve every headmaster/headmistress. Due to the ingredients, the kangaroo came out a little weird. It had a very immature and dirty mind, but it could talk, like planned. Luis took care of Alejandro like a dog would for its owner, until Alejandro was too ill and died. Then, after Alejandro's death, came Headmistress Gabriela Ortiz. She was a Half-Blood who thought muggleborns were equals. She then allowed muggleborns to attend the institute. She also founded the other two houses, Valentia and Sapere, and then divided the houses by attributes, as well as gave the institute's houses their colors and mascots. Luis awaited the new headmistress and served her loyally during her time as headmistress. Due to his joking ways of life and dirty mind, she nicknamed him Kinky. Then all students began calling him Kinky, and in the end, Kinky stuck. By Headmistress Ortiz's death nearly eighty five years later, more than five hundred wizards and witches were attending the institute. After hundred of years, Kinky has still served loyally to every headmaster/headmistress the institute has had. In fact, Kinky has been more of a friend than a bodyguard. Houses Tosco Tosco is one of the oldest houses of ILM, along with Crepare. At first, only pure-bloods were in this house, but after headmastership fell upon Headmistress Ortiz's shoulders, it was open to students of other blood statuses. It became known that the people with most unattractive traits - meaning dark, mysterious and often unlawful - were welcome here. Keep in mind that this house's members are very dangerous and should be befriended, rather than fought. Their colors are black and green and their representing animal is the fox. Crepare Crepare is one of the oldest houses of ILM, along with Tosco. In the beginning, only half-bloods were in this house, but after headmastership fell upon Headmistress Ortiz, this house became more open, where only the unpredictable, outgoing, wild and stubborn are placed here. It's the house of the wolves. Their colors are silver and purple. Valentia Valentia was the third house created alongside Sapere, and the first house created by Headmistress Ortiz. This house was created for the brave, courageous, determined and strong minded/willed. This is the house of bears and their colors are maroon and grey. In this house are the students believed to have the best leadership skills. Sapere Sapere was the fourth and last house created alongside Valentia, and the second (and last) house created by Headmistress Ortiz. Said house was created for the studious, imaginative, wise and realistic students. Sapere is the house of eagles and their colors are pacific blue and white. Humilitatem As the youngest house, Humilitatem has only been around for 100 years. Humilitatem houses students who value above everything loyalty, hard work, dedication and good hearts. In this house are the students believed to have the purest souls in the universe. They represent herons. Their colors are amber and pastel brown. Kinky Kinky the Kangaroo is the talking mascot of the institute. He has a very dirty mind, but likes joking around with students. He's very immature and loves annoying/pranking the Tosco, often getting him in trouble by the Headmistress/Headmaster in power and gaining the favor of the Crepare students. He's also the Quidditch Announcer during matches. Students Students born on the following places are welcome to attend the institute: *Brazil *Colombia *Argentina *Peru *Venezuela *Chile *Ecuador *Bolivia *Paraguay *Uruguay *Guyana *Suriname *French Guiana *Falkland Islands (UK) *Belize *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua *Panama *Mexico *Puerto Rico *Haiti *Dominican Republic *Cuba *Jamaica *Trinidad and Tobago *Bahamas *Barbados *Virgin islands *Anguilla *Curacao *Saint Martin Characters from these places are also welcome, but must be listed as International: *Great Britain *Ireland *Scotland *Finland *Germany *Spain *Iceland Category:Instituto Latino de Magia